This invention relates to the use of an automated sanitary dump station. The primary users of this invention will be recreational vehicle (RV) users or operators who need to safely, effectively and efficiently dispose of sanitary waste collected in on-board RV sanitary tank or tanks. The present invention provides RV operators with a means for transferring the collected waste to a dump station at any time without the need for the dump station to be monitored by a clerk or attendant.
There are numerous types of recreational vehicles (RVs)—coming in all shapes and sizes. For the discussion of the present invention, the term recreational vehicle (RV) will include any type of motorized vehicle, camper, motor home, or trailer (an unpowered vehicle pulled by a powered vehicle) that has the facility to collect waste in an on-board sanitary tank. The collection of waste in on-board tanks has been part of the RV's history for decades. See U.S. Pat. No. 2,743,955, Housekeeping Structure, C. D. Willson, issued May 1, 1956. Most commercially made RVs have the facilities to collect waste in on-board sanitary tanks. Typically, sanitary tanks are located in RVs that have either a kitchen or bathroom or both. Sanitary tanks collect the waste and waste water generated in the on-board kitchen or bathroom.
After the waste is collected in the on-board sanitary tanks, the owner or operator will need to transfer the waste from the on-board tank to a proper sewer receptacle, by flushing (gravity drain), pumping or blowing the one or more sanitary tanks into either a waste tank or sewage connection. Currently, RV operators rely upon several means for disposing of the onboard waste. One method for disposing of the waste within the waste tank is to locate a dump station and transfer the waste from the on-board sanitary tanks to the dump station tanks or sewage system.
Dump stations are located throughout the world. In the United States there are over 2,000 dump stations according to the RVer's Guide to Dump Stations published in 2007 by Roundabout Publications. The Guide provides the location and direction to over 2,000 dump stations. These dump stations are primarily located at truck stops, travel centers, city and county parks, camping grounds, RV parks, gas stations, rest areas, and other locations. Currently, many of the dump stations are free to use with an ever increasing number of stations requiring a fee for use of the dump station.
The cost of operating a dump station has been going up and there are fewer and fewer free dump stations. The cost of the dump station is related to the cost of attending to the dump station (clerk or attendant) and the cost for disposing of any waste collected or disposed, for example; city sewer costs. It has been noted by the inventor that the number of dump stations appears to be decreasing and the number of free dump stations is fewer and fewer each year. The reduction in the number of dump stations and the increase of pay to use dump station increasing each year are due to the increase cost of disposing of the waste dumped at the dump station.
In the past, the location and operation of the dump stations were mutually beneficial with commercial operations located at the same place, with commercial operators benefiting from the business provided by the RV operator who needed to transfer waste at the dump station. As the cost of disposal or removal of the waste from RVs has increased, the cost for operating the dump station has become less lucrative to the associated commercial enterprise. In response to this escalation of costs and fees for operating a dump station, businesses that operate the dump station have started to impose fees or shut down the dump station.
It has been noted by the inventor that the collection of fees has been done by attendants or clerks who are operating the commercial enterprise associated with the dump station. RV operators make the payment to the attendant or clerk and then assist or allow the RV operator to dispose of the waste at the dump station. When the attendant or clerk is not available or the business associated with the dump station is not open, it is not uncommon for the dump station to be closed and locked—preventing the RV operator from disposing of the waste. This results in the RV operator either finding another dump station or waiting for the dump station to open. The commercial enterprise loses the opportunity to collect fees for the use of the dump station.
In addition to doing business up to 24 hours a day with an automated self service sanitary dump station, the commercial enterprise associated with the dump station does not have to employ an attendant or clerk to provide the oversight to run the dump station.
Many states and municipalities have codes and regulations for operating a dump station, including; Minnesota (MRC 47 19), Ohio (OAC 3701-26-14), Illinois (Title 77 Chap. 1 Sec. 905.150) to name a few. One source of increased costs for operating a dump station is the additional regulations that are imposed by owners and operators of the dump stations.
The present invention provides the operator of a dump station with a means for collecting fees at any time while eliminating or minimizing the need for an attendant or clerk being present when the RV operator needs to use the dump station. A self serve automated dump station that allows the operator of the RV to transfer waste from the on-board waste tank(s) to the dump station is provided.